Hot
by KyBlacklist
Summary: Taehyung kepanasan. Dan Seokjin pun akan membuatkan minum penuh cintanya pada kekasihnya itu. "Jadi, sayang... kau ingin kudinginkan?" VJin/JinV. BTS fic.Drabble RnR please! :)


Main Characters : **Kim Taehyung (BTS) |** **Kim Seok Jin (BTS)**

Genre(s) : **Romance and Humor**

Disclaimer : **Semua chara yang ada disini milik mereka masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam namanya saja.**

Warning(s) : **Typho(s) | Sho-ai | AU | Fail!Romance and Other.**

**[Taehyung kepanasan. Dan Seokjin pun akan membuatkan minum penuh cintanya pada kekasihnya itu.]**

* * *

><p>Hari ini cuacanya cukup panas. Sinar matahari tampak sangat terik di luar sana. Jalan di sekitar perumahan ini pun begitu lenggang –karena orang-orang yang kelihatannya malas sekali untuk pergi keluar karena panas yang menyengat ini.<p>

Taehyung mengipasi dirinya sendiri dengan majalah yang baru saja setengah di bacanya. Gila! Panasnya ga nahan _bro_, batin Taehyung sedikit gaul. Ya, padahal ada pendingin ruangan –tapi kata Ibu Taehyung, hidup itu harus hemat. Sebagai anak yang taat dan patuh kepada orang tuanya, maka dari itu, Taehyung hanya menyalakan kipas angin ruangan. Well, untung-untung masih ada angin yang lewat –walaupun sangat sedikit terasa ke tubuhnya. Hanya bisa menerbangkan sedikit poni rambutnya saja. Huh, benar-benar.

"Sayang~"

Taehyung yang masih fokus mengipas, tiba-tiba kaget saat ada sepasang tangan yang melingkar di lehernya serta suara menggoda dari arah belakangnya. "Kepanasan ya?" Seok Jin bertanya pada kekasihnya itu.

"Kalau sudah tahu, jangan bertanya." Kesal Taehyung. Heh, lucunya~

"Mau aku dinginkan?"

"Huh?" Seok Jin melepaskan rangkulan dileher Taehyung lalu duduk di sofa –tepat bersebelahan dengan Taehyung. "Aku akan membuatkan minuman dingin untukmu. Jadi, sayang… kau ingin kubuatkan apa?"

Taehyung tampak berpikir, kira-kira minuman apa yang bisa mendinginkan tubuhnya yang kepanasan bagaikan berada di gurun. "Hm, bagaimana kalau jus jeruk?"

"_With my pleasure, baby." _Ucap Seok Jin seraya bangun dari sofa lalu beranjak pergi menuju dapur –tempat idamannya. Taehyung sempat tersipu sesaat –karena mendengar ucapan manis itu. Kembali kipas-kipas ia menyalakan televisi –karna majalahnya yang berganti fungsi menjadi kipas darurat. Melihat acara yang paling digemarinya, yaitu si kuning _sponge_ dengan temannya si bintang laut merah muda. Spongebob.

Sempat jengkel karena ada berita kalau acara kartun favoritnya itu mau di hapus, Taehyung sampai ingin men-_demo_ orang yang mengatakan kalau acara kartun itu tidak mendidik sama sekali. Tapi 'kan itu menghibur, _bro! _ Seok jin pun ikut-ikutan karena ia pecinta Hello Kitty –tapi hei! Hello Kitty tidak di tayangkan di televisi wey! Dan waktu itu pun Taehyung jadi men-_demo_ Seok Jin –bukannya orang yang katanya akan menghapus acara kartun.

Ah, sudahlah abaikan cerita konyol di atas. Kita lihat Seok Jin yang berada di tempat idamannya.

Dapur.

Terlihat Seok Jin yang sedang asik mengupas kulit jeruk. Sambil bernyanyi kecil seperti "Lengser weungi~" ataupun "Hey! Mamacita naega ayayayaya!" Atau lagu yang saat ini sedang terkenal –tapi authornya suka geli kalau mendengar lagu fenomenal tersebut yaitu, "Sakitnya tuh disini, di dalam hatiku.. Sakit, sakit, sakitnya tuh disini!"

Mempersiapkan blender kemudian membuat jus jeruk penuh cinta dari _chef_ tampan kita. Setelah selesai, Seok Jin menuangkan jus itu kedalam dua gelas yang sudah tersedia. Untuk Taehyung sekaligus untuk dirinya juga. Membawa dua gelas tersebut lalu berjalan menuju sofa. Menaruhnya di atas meja, lalu ia duduk di sebelah Taehyung lagi. "Sudah siap, tuan putri~ silahkan diminum."

Taehyung pun mengambil gelasnya lalu meminum seteguk dan terdiam –mengenali rasanya. "Ini… jeruk kan?"

"Iya sayang, namanya juga jus jeruk," Taehyung memberikan gelasnya pada Seok Jin, "Kau cobalah Jin Hyung,"

Seok Jin menerima gelasnya lalu mencoba jus jeruknya, "Ini jeruk, tidak ada yang aneh Taehyung…" Taehyung menatap Seok Jin lalu berujar, "Tapi kenapa di mulutku rasanya seperti… pahit?"

Seok Jin meminum seteguk lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Taehyung dan membuka mulut Taehyung –lalu mentransfer jus yang ada di dalam mulutnya sendiri ke dalam mulut Taehyung. Otomatis Taehyung langsung meneguknya cepat. Seok Jin memberi jarak pada kedua wajah mereka lalu berkata, "Bagaimana? Apa rasanya masih pahit?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hampir mati."

"Hah?" Seok Jin mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Aku hampir mati karena, kau memaksaku meminum jus yang ada di mulutmu!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"AKU SEDANG MEMAKAN PERMEN BODOH!" Seok Jin membulatkan matanya kaget, "pantas saja rasanya menjadi pahit." Batinnya.

"Ma-maaf, aku 'kan tidak tahu," Ucap Seok Jin tanpa dosa. "JIN HYUNG MENYEBALKAN! HUH!"

Dan siang hari yang terik ini, malah tambah panas karena pertengkaran mereka berdua. Padahal ada jus jeruk yang dingin menyegarkan, tetap saja rumah tangga mereka penuh dengan panas yang menghangatkan.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Haloha~! Kay kembali kawan, fufufu~<strong>

**Ini Cuma drabble singkat yang iseng-iseng dibuat. Semoga menghibur ya ^-^**

**Review, please?**

**Salam,**

**-Kay-**


End file.
